


bite

by yahootoldyou



Series: obikin halloween [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: Obi-Wan looks at the marks in his neck in the dirty glass of the old mirror and wonders how he got to this place in his life. How he got to be the soulmate of a Sith Lord who wants to destroy everything he's ever fought for. He can hear Anakin's snores from their bed and cringes at the pale, sickly state of his body. Somewhere out there, Qui-Gon is trying to save him, the Jedi are trying to save him. He just has to remember this and have faith.Or: the halloween fic where Anakin is a vampire Sith Lord who finds young Knight Kenobi too irresistable and Obi-Wan is not. having. it.





	1. The Beginning

Obi-Wan sat alone, the prey to the predators that lurked in the shadows. His hair blows slightly in the breeze as he wanders through the meadow as the sun sets on Naboo. He had come to this planet for a retreat, a break from his life as a Jedi. Around him, trees shake with urgency and the wind whips so harshly it has a slight sound effect. As it begins to pick up, gingery strands slap his cheeks, dancing roughly with the blow of the air around him. He watches the sun set lower and lower, reds and oranges becoming pinker as the sun begins to disappear behind the horizon. His father, Qui-Gon, wants him home before nightfall but Obi-Wan can’t find it in himself to leave behind the beautiful sight. His shelter he has found with Qui-Gon is just beyond the hill he stands in front of and he knows he will be able to get home quickly enough to not make Qui-Gon worry.

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan allows the sounds of nature and the scent of fresh air to overwhelm his senses. He breathes in deeply, reminding him of times when Qui-Gon would bring him here to practice lightsaber forms or just to spar. At 22, Obi-Wan will be a knight soon so he treasures the time he spends with his master more than anything. He must’ve been stuck in his reverie for much longer than he thought because when he opens his eyes night has fallen and the moon is round and clear rising in the dark sky. Panicking, Obi-Wan rockets up, hoping to rush back to the vacation spot so Qui-Gon wont have to worry any longer than he already has when he turns and crashes into a broad chest. He lets out an oomf noise and shakes his head, trying to clear it as he realizes whoever it is is gripping his arm tightly. 

“Hello there, Love.” The pet name rolls of a tongue Obi-Wan doesn’t quite recognize. He figures it must be from the Outer Rim before he looks up into the bluest eyes he has ever seen.

“H-Hi,” he breathes out, looking straight into the mysterious eyes of the stranger. The stranger chuckles, but he doesn’t release Obi-Wan from his hold either. Obi-Wan looks down where the man grips him tightly at his elbow and wonders if he somehow angered the man, if he was going to hurt him. Icy blue eyes bore into him from above and he fears looking into them.

“Don’t be so scared, Little One. I only wish to hear your name.” Obi-Wan feels compelled to look into the eyes of the smooth voiced stranger but flinches when they shine a bright gold for a second before returning to blue. He decides his fear created a false image and tries to gather his bravery.

“Obi-Wan.” Short. Sweet. No last name added for formality. Qui-Gon would be proud of him. 

“Nice to meet you Obi-Wan,” the stranger purrs. Obi-Wan looks at the rest of his face for the first time since they met. Long blonde curls cascade to the man’s shoulders and he has a strong jaw. Across one of those icy eyes is a deep scar engraved in pale, ivory skin. The man is dressed nearly all in black and is posed, Obi-Wan discovers, crouched over him like he wishes to devour him. He shudders. 

“Nice to meet you…” Obi-Wan says as he side steps a tad, moving away from him. The man cocks his head and lifts a thick but shapely eyebrow. 

“You may call me Anakin, Sweetheart, but others call me Vader.” The name causes Obi-Wan’s very blood to freeze and his fragile bravery shatters. His eyes scatter and he feels the fear rise in him as he realizes he left his lightsaber at the house with Qui-Gon. You are a fool, Kenobi, he snarls to himself. His fear is incredibly un-Jedi like and he throttles it, forcing it deep inside. Level blue eyes meet the now gold of the Sith as the man smiles cruelly.

“Ah, there is the Knight Kenobi I’ve heard so much about.” He sneers a bit at the big reveal, believing now that the Sith had enjoyed his show a little too much. 

“Padawan.” He responds and Vader lets out a low laugh.

“Yes,” he purrs, “Padawan Kenobi. Student of Master Qui-Gon Jinn. My Master would love to meet you.” Obi-Wan is aware that he is at a severe height advantage but he keeps is gaze strong and clear. 

“If you wish to make me afraid of you, I’m not.” Vader laughs at this, his broad chest rumbling. He moves closer to Obi-Wan again, invading his personal space.

“Why lie, Jedi? You and I know that I can feel your fear. It feeds me, I thrive off of it.” Obi-Wan’s chin juts out as he looks defiantly at the Sith. He can see the fangs of the creature he’s been trained to kill and he knows he may be screwed here. He just hopes Qui-Gon senses his distress through their bond. 

“You’re disgusting.” Again deep laughter fills his senses and it’s all he can do but take off in a sprint. It wouldn’t matter, Vader would be able to catch him with his speed and strength regular humans would be incapable of.

“Such strong words for such a small Knight. Tell me, have you ever slayed an actual Sith? Or do you knights just defend incase the Sith make their triumphant return?” Obi-Wan scoffs as Vader mocks him.

“We know you exist, Vader. Clearly you’re not as stealthy as you hoped.” Vader suddenly whips around towards him, eyes redder than before. 

“That isn’t what I told you to call me, Angel.” Vader says, tracing a cold finger down Obi-Wan’s cheek. He’s looking for a response but Obi-Wan is stumped, he cannot remember what the Sith told him to call him. The Sith is suddenly behind him before he has time to grasp what is happening and he suddenly feels light-headed. His eyes are slipping closed as he desperately grasps at the remaining strands of consciousness. He shouts to Qui-Gon before he can feel himself truly slipping under. He hears the deep laughter again before he’s lifted into strong, secure arms. Something in him keeps him form curling against the chest of whoever is carrying him.

“Anakin. My name is Anakin, Obi-Wan, you should get used to that.” 

 

 

A PRELUDE

The galaxy is safe for a time under the protection of the Jedi, a group of Vampire slayers who remained close to the supernatural through their natural tendencies. Among the civilizations in the galaxy many view them as wizards, those with powers beyond what is normal. The Jedi view themselves simply as peacekeepers, those who step in to protect the greater good. Apprentices are common and necessary to continue the line of these ancient peacekeepers. They protect against the Sith, creatures who feed on the blood of sentients in the galaxy.

Years ago, there was a battle between the Jedi of old and the Sith when they tried to take over the galaxy. The Jedi had won with the aid of their magic and for over a hundred years the Sith had yet to return to prominence. A decade after the birth of one Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Sith Lord and his “apprentices” had risen to become a formidable enemy. They stick to the shadows, causing trouble and running a successful crime syndicate. The loss of Count Dooku to their cause from the Jedi had been a blow but Qui-Gon refused to dwell on the issue of that. 

 

“Mace, are you sure this is necessary?” Qui-Gon asks into the comm, knowing it will just earn him a stern look from the man. The desert stretches ahead of him for miles and the twin suns of Tatooine beat down on him in his Jedi tunic. 

“Could you just do what you’re asked, Jinn? The boy needs to be rescued, Master Yoda has seen that he will be important. He has also seen that he will be important to you individually, so stop whining.” Mace snaps, irritated with his friend’s antics. He cuts the comm not long after that and Qui-Gon stomps through the desert again until reaching Mos Eisley. The directions he was given by Master Yoda were very specific and he soon arrives at the small hut the small Obi-Wan was last seen in front of. He busts in and sees something he never thought he’d live to see. 

There, on the floor, is a Sith crouched protectively over a small ginger boy. 

 

“He’s mine.” The Sith hisses and Qui-Gon realizes that this Sith has to be newer because his control is lacking. Little does he know that Vader is actually hundreds of years old and this is just how his kind react when their mate is threatened. Qui-Gon though, is no fool.

“That boy is his own person. You have no right to him.” The Sith straightens, but Qui-Gon is a Jedi Master and so he takes the powder from his waist and throws it into the creature’s face. It snarls before falling to the floor unconscious. Qui-Gon steps around the sleeping Sith, picking up the small boy who starts to cry.

“Ani! Ani, are you okay? Ani don’t let this man take me!” Qui-Gon puts a sleep suggestion on the small child he pities immensely and sends a glare towards the creature he leaves on the floor.

“Ani” doesn’t even stir as Qui-Gon walks away with his mate. 

 

 

PRESENT

Obi-Wan stirs as he feels a stare boring into him. He startles awake when someone’s nose grazes his collarbone.

“What?” He blurts out, knowing well and good that it’s a stupid question. Laughter echoes throughout the spacious room. Looking around, Obi-Wan is in an unfamiliar place, in an unfamiliar bed. The ceilings are high above his head, windows stretching the length from their to the floor. They are covered with thick velvet curtains and the floor is covered in antiquated style carpet. 

“The style is horribly tacky, I know, but it isn’t mine. I’ve just been borrowing it while here on business. Don’t worry, our place on Coruscant has a more modern touch.” Coruscant? That’s where the Jedi Temple is. That’s where home is. Obi-Wan peaks his interest at it’s mention, even though he’s still incredibly groggy. He lets out an eager noise, unaware of how his actions can be interpreted in his disorientated state.

“Oh how I’ve missed you, My Dearest.” There’s a kiss on his head and he realizes he’s lying on the chest of Vader, the Sith’s second in command. He tries to vault upwards, but Vader’s hands clench his shoulders tightly. 

“Ah ah ah,” he tsks at Obi-Wan who feels the familiar fear rising in his chest. He’s too aware of how close Vader is to his neck, how he must’ve been smelling it before when he had woken up. 

“Please…” Obi-Wan trails off and Vader looks at him with possessive heat. Obi-Wan isn’t sure what it means, but he knows he isn’t going home soon. Qui-Gon, he thinks sadly before a dragon blocks the thought. Obi-Wan presses against the shield and finds it won’t budge, a black wall that stinks of jealousy, possession. and anger. He looks up at Vader with wide eyes as the Sith smirks down at him. 

“What have you done to me?” He asks even though the sinking in his gut tells him he already knows. 

“We have a bond, Love.” As if that explains everything. As if that is acceptable to Obi-Wan.

“Why?” He demands but Vader just laughs, loud and cruel. Obi-Wan is starting to think it is perhaps his least favorite sound in the galaxy.

“Because, Obi-Wan, as mates it’s necessary for survival.” A scream catches in Obi-Wan’s throat as Vader’s hands dig deeper into his shoulders. Tears slip blindly down his face as he realizes he’s been doomed since he was born. Doomed to be this man’s plaything, his blood source. 

“I’m not your mate, Vader, don’t be ridiculous.” There’s no laughter, just the tightening of his chest. Vader glares down at him and Obi-Wan meets his gaze despite the awkward angle. 

“Understand me, Imp,” the Sith Lord growls at him, “you are mine. You were destined to me from the day you were born and I expect what’s mine to behave as such.” The tears are still flowing as Vader places his head in the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck and inhales deeply. Obi-Wan has never wished for death more.


	2. The Branching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is still stuck and Vader has no clue how to make the man like him.

Obi-Wan cracks his eyes open into what might as well be hell. Groaning he cracks his neck, stretching his limbs out towards the ceiling. He can feel the man lying next to him, the steady rise and fall of the Sith’s chest. For a brief second, he considers stabbing the man with what ever lies closest. The hiccup in the Sith’s breathing, however, reminds him of the bond they now share and that he might be able to feel Obi-Wan’s hate if it’s strong enough. Obi-Wan swallows it, forcing it deep down into the pit of his stomach and shoulders his way out of the bed. Vader grumbles next to him and Obi-Wan audibly scoffs, walking out of the room and into the long corridor. He’s not stupid enough to believe escape is an option and so he just walks. The halls are grand, even if he has no clue where he is, and he admires the detail in the architecture. Vader had said the place wasn’t his and Obi-Wan was almost grateful he was spared the knowledge of how old Vader really is. Especially since it seems Obi-Wan will be spending a long time sharing a bed with the man. 

“And who might you be?” A feminine voice asks and Obi-Wan jumps out of his skin. Looking around, he can’t see anyone. 

“Who are you?” He asks, fear spiking in his heart once again. He really dislikes the Sith for making him so jumpy, he was never like this before.

“I believe I asked you first,” the voice says again, a woman-no a girl, dropping from the rafters above. She’s a Togruta, that’s at first all he can make out from the shape of her montrals covered by a thick black cloak.

“Obi-Wan,” he answers and the girl straightens from her crouch on the ground, revealing yellow eyes and a youthful smirk. 

“Hello, Obi-Wan,” she drawls almost seductively. He’s intelligent enough to know she doesn’t want sex from him and something about the girl makes the thought repulsive. Not because she’s any sort of unpleasant but because something about her youth strikes his heart. She doesn’t belong here with these monsters. He wishes to save her, the force brightening around them. 

“I’m Ahsoka, the apprentice to Lord Vader,” She says and Obi-Wan gapes. She’s a Sith, he should’ve guessed from her eyes. Saving her now looks to be pretty unlikely. 

“Oh,” he breathes out, earning him a cruel twist of her lips, “I take it you’re not going to help me leave here then?” She laughs at his request, what a silly human.

“Not if I want to live,” she chuckles before adding, “and I do like living.” His shoulders slump in defeat and he makes to continue walking, surprised when Ahsoka follows.

“Don’t be gloomy, Anakin is gloomy enough for everyone in this place.” Obi-Wan looks down at the young girl, wondering why she calls him Anakin. Wondering why he has people call him that at all if he’s proud of being the great Lord Vader. 

“It’s hard not to be gloomy when I’d rather be anywhere but here,” Obi-Wan pouts, earning him a slap on the back from the girl. He gasps in shock and delayed pain.

“Don’t be such a child, one might think you’re younger than me.” Theres a laugh and suddenly he’s alone again in the corridor. Shaking off the experience, he decides to return to bed. At least with Vader he knows what to expect.

 

 

He gets back to the room, running straight into Vader. The man is breathing heavily but visibly settles as he wraps two large arms around Obi-Wan.

“There you are, Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan scoffs at the man, pushing past the Sith and storming back into bed.

“What’s your problem?” Anakin asks, petulantly pouting by the door. Obi-Wan sits up, glaring pointedly at the Sith.

“Do you honestly have to ask?” Obi-Wan bites out and Anakin huffs, walking out of the room. Obi-Wan falls back against the soft mattress and calms his breathing. He’s almost dozed off when he hears Vader return, walking in, yanking Obi-Wan into his arms and carrying him out.

“Put me down!” Obi-Wan looks around desperately, the floor seemingly evading him. 

“I don’t think so.” Vader cuts back. Obi-Wan sags in his arms, giving up on the feeble resistance he had been putting up. Vader smiles, unknown to the man in his arms, the feeling of his mate submitting enticing him greatly. He walks out of the corridors into the gardens before he finally lets Obi-Wan down onto his own two feet.

“Why are we out here?” Obi-Wan grumbles, rubbing the bruise on his shoulder from Vader’s hands the previous evening. The area is full with Nabooian roses, some of the finest in the galaxy and Obi-Wan feels his breath catch in his throat at their beauty. Reds, and pinks, and whites, and yellows, and peaches blend into one of the most exquisite things Obi-Wan has ever seen. He feels his eyes widen dramatically as he takes steps further into the garden, admiring it immensely. 

“This place belongs to my Master, he’s from here.” Obi-Wan doesn’t think to even look at the building, knowing that nothing could compare to the beauties in full bloom in front of him. He’s quite taken with them, paying no attention to the Sith Lord who becomes plastered to his back at some point, hands slipping around Obi-Wan’s waist. They stay like that for a while until Obi-Wan’s traitorous stomach rumbles with the ache of hunger and Anakin is sweeping them back into his lavish prison. It’s not until they are far inside that Obi-Wan remembers he should’ve looked to see if he recognized his captivity site. He sighs dramatically, pulling a fond laugh out of Anakin. 

 

 

It’s a couple of days where Obi-Wan is still put out, angry at the world and at Anakin, but is slowly starting to think that staying at the manor isn’t so terrible. He’s horrified at the thought and denies it as much as possible, but in the back of his mind he knows that he’s somewhat happy to roam and not have to think of anything in terms of peacekeeping. The guilt at that thought drives him and so he continues to look towards freedom and once again saving sentients in the galaxy. He is content for the moment, looking out at the Nabooian skyline and wishes that he may be in the manor with Qui-Gon, exploring it’s apparent history.

Vader had been in a foul mood when they woke up that morning and so Obi-Wan had avoided him. He had no reason to entertain a temper tantrum by the man holding him against his will. Obi-Wan has been looking for Ahsoka but the girl only appears when it suits her he supposes. 

“Obi-Wan!” He hears Anakin’s growled shout and startles, looking down the corridor where the Sith makes his aggravated way towards him. 

“Anakin?” He questions before he is yanked away by his arm, wrist and elbow aching at the movements. 

“Anakin?!” He asks more urgently as he is tugged into their bedroom and thrown onto the bed carelessly. He looks up in fear, the Sith’s eyes dark and angry.

“Stay. Still.” Anakin hisses and Obi-Wan pushes backward, sitting up as far as he can against the headboard.

“What are you doing?” He demands again, looking at him with wide eyes. He hasn’t felt like this since his first night in the manor, but his chest is constricting and he has no other wants than to leave. Yellow eyes follow his every twitch and movement. 

“Oh Obi-Wan, how lovely you are,” Anakin traces the flush rising from Obi-Wan’s neck to his cheeks with his eyes, licking his lips. He leans over, crawling up the bed before grabbing Obi-Wan’s leg and pulling him down the bed so he is flat against the mattress. His breath catches as he comes face to face with Vader. 

“What… Is this?” He manages, eyes flitting to every corner of the room. He can’t look directly into the yellow eyes out of fear for his life honestly and so he just settles for looking off to the side and breathing heavily. Vader sticks his face into the side of Obi-Wan’s neck that he has left bare and inhales deeply, placing little kisses at the crook. 

“I think you know…” He purrs and Obi-Wan thrusts all of his limbs up at once in fear. They crash into the stone that calls himself Vader and panic erupts in the Jedi, heart pounding. He furiously fidgets until Vader clamps his wrists in his hands and pins them on the mattress.

“Anakin, stop this!” Vader just ducks his head a bit above Obi-Wan, a small smile on his face. 

“We just have to get this over with, my love, I promise this won’t end poorly for you.” Gone is the anger and agitation from earlier and Obi-Wan wishes for it to return because he recognizes what this is. This is the sick thrill of the hunt. 

“Please, Anakin, Please don’t,” Obi-Wan pleads with his mate and begs the force that this isn’t happening to him. 

“But I’m so hungry, darling…” The Sith trails as he drops his head back into Obi-Wan’s neck before slipping his fangs into the pale skin. Obi-Wan thrashes before screaming out in pain at the intrusion. Anakin moans at the taste, digging his fangs in deeper instinctively. Obi-Wan looks at the ceiling and allows the tears to fall. His body grows weaker as Vader sucks away his life. Just when his head is about to suck him in and his vision about to go dark Anakin pulls away, shouting apologies. Obi-Wan just gives in, the darkness is more welcome to him than Anakin at this point. 

“Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan, I’m sorry! Obi-Wan, I love you!” Vader repeats to his unconscious mate until Ahsoka rushes in with a nurse and drags Anakin away, the man sobbing into her shoulder.

“I’m sorry…” Obi-Wan can't hear him and even if he did he'd more than likely not care.

 

 

Qui-Gon feels the force twist with his Padawan’s agony and he doubles over, Mace next to him in seconds. 

“Qui-Gon? Are you alright?” Mace sounds concerned and Qui-Gon allows himself to collapse on his knees before looking at his friend with teary eyes. 

“Obi-Wan…” He trails off as Mace helps him stand before dragging him off to his chambers to rest. Later when the council meet they all decide that this has gone too far. 

“War, it has come to,” Yoda declares, ears flat against his head. There is a deep sorrow in the air as the masters each nod in turn. Mace is absent, staying with Qui-Gon as he repairs what whatever happened to Kenobi did to his shields. 

“Call the Chancellor, Master Koon will. Time to declare war against the Sith, it is, as well as the Separatists.” The council bow their heads in the pain of the moment. Each of them praying that Obi-Wan Kenobi makes it out of this alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2! What did everyone think?


	3. The Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan goes home and Anakin goes crazy

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months since Obi-Wan had become the captive of the Sith Lord. Vader leaves him alone most of the time and has never really pushes his “mate’s” boundaries. Except of course, for the feedings. Obi-Wan looks at the marks in his neck in the dirty glass of the old mirror and wonders how he got to this place in his life. How he got to be the soulmate of a Sith Lord who wants to destroy everything he's ever fought for. He can hear Anakin's snores from their bed and cringes at the pale, sickly state of his body. Somewhere out there, Qui-Gon is trying to save him, the Jedi are trying to save him. He just has to remember this and have faith.

Vader informs him of the actions the Jedi are taking and Obi-Wan can’t help but question their sanity. They aren’t even considering the return of the Sith, the very thing Vader exemplifies. He hears Anakin’s stories of how Qui-Gon has almost given up on finding him but Obi-Wan holds out hope. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have had a rocky relationship in the past but Qui-Gon had adopted him at a young age and Obi-Wan knew the man loved him despite their disagreements. He told Anakin so but the Sith Lord just chuckles at him. The deep mocking laugh Vader used on him when he first arrived to the manor on Naboo disappeared when they had migrated into the spacious apartment on Coruscant. Obi-Wan prods the freshest wounds with a gentle finger, hissing at the sharp pain he feels. The scars that range both sides of his neck scare him, making him look like an abused child. He bandages himself in the fresher before returning to bed with Anakin. 

Obi-Wan had grown used to no longer calling the man Vader a while ago. The blonde cherishes Obi-Wan, often just cuddling him close to his chest and Obi-Wan wants to be petulant but he admittedly finds the proximity pleasant. Having spent a lot of time on warmer planets as a child, the cool touch of Anakin’s hands feel like a breath of fresh air against his always heated skin. The bed is warm and Obi-Wan sighs as steel arms wrap around him once more. He remembers the first month together with hesitant, gentle care, knowing that he and Vader had very seldom made any ground. 

 

 

THREE MONTHS EARLIER 

 

“Escape is not wise, Imp.” Vader breathes harshly in Obi-Wan’s ear when he snatches him seemingly out of thin air. Obi-Wan had broken a window in the Nabooian manor before jumping out of it, convinced death was a better option than staying with the Sith any longer. The night before this Vader had stormed in, hungry and angry after speaking with his master. He had tackled Obi-Wan to their bed and straddled him, forcing the Jedi into submission before keeping his face stuck in his neck.

~night before~

“You have the most delicious scent, my love.” Vader murmurs, breath cool against Obi-Wan’s skin. His nose trails there for a minute, trailing the path from his chin to the juncture in his mate’s neck and collar bone. Vader lifts his head quickly, yellow eyes sparking the fear that had ebbed away. 

“You are mine, all mine…” He looks Obi-Wan in the eyes for a quick second before diving down, sinking fangs in the smooth creamy skin of his mate. Obi-Wan cries out, fists balled and pounding them into his mate’s back. Vader pays no attention, drinking until he feels sated and his mate feels weakened and drowsy.

The next day had brought the window accident, Obi-Wan having woken in a room by himself, sticking to the pillow by his own dried blood. In his rage he throws a chair through one of the floor to ceiling length windows and launches himself out of it behind the chair. The air tastes of sweet freedom before he lands unceremoniously on the ground, little cuts from the glass causing whatever blood he has left to leak out a little. He starts to run, dodging the thick foliage and trying to make it back to Theed, to civilization. He can hear an enraged roar from the manor he recognizes as Senator Palpatine’s from the outside and runs faster, trying to ignore the fatigue he is clearly experiencing from blood loss. He looks back at the manor only once more before crashing into something in his path. Crashing into an angry Vader in his path. Fuck. He gasps in quickly, grabbing a branch off of the ground and bashing it against Vader’s skull. The Sith doesn’t even flinch, the branch shattering easily. In Vader’s rage there is no mocking, no cruel laughter or smirk, just a tight grip on Obi-Wan’s wrist as he twists the smaller man into his grasp. Obi-Wan however, is still a Jedi and twists further, more than likely hurting his wrist, before kneeing the man where he knows it will hurt. Vader growls, his grip loosening to where Obi-Wan can get free. He runs again, looking for a place to hide knowing he has limited time before Vader recovers. Which of course leads to the part where he gets snatched out of seemingly thin air.

~day after~

“You could’ve been seriously hurt.” Vader says after Obi-Wan doesn’t respond to his “escape isn’t wise” comment. Obi-Wan looks him in the eyes and notices the startling blue that they are. Still, he refuses to speak and juts his chin out, a symbol Vader has become very familiar with to signify Obi-Wan’s stubborn anger. He sighs heavily before lifting the human into his arms and walking back to the manor to hand him over to a healer before they make their move to Coruscant. 

 

 

PRESENT

 

Dawn is breaking when he and Anakin wake up again. Soft blue eyes meet his in the morning light as Vader lifts one of Obi-Wan’s pale hands to his face, planting a kiss on the back of it. Obi-Wan fights down the blush that threatens to break and just smiles faintly. Anakin traces a finger over the white bandage and lets out a muffled groan. He doesn’t like seeing his marks covered, having a thing for claiming his mate as his, but he understands this is important for human healing. 

“Good morning, Obi-Wan,” Anakin mumbles, sleep still evident in his voice. 

“Morning, Ani,” Obi-Wan yawns, rolling over and pressing his face back into the pillows. Anakin refrains from gasping as much as possible but he can’t deny that this is something he had wanted. Obi-Wan had called him Ani like when they were younger and Anakin had first found the boy. New hope had been swelling in his dead heart for weeks now but this sends it skyrocketing. He places a kiss on the boy’s forehead before rising and stretching. Being three hundred years old, Anakin often needed to stretch to remind himself even though he is in fact a relic, he looks brand new. He leaves the room, happy and content. The man reflects on his plan. Anakin wants to rule, he wants to have everything under his control and for that to happen Sidious needs to die. Vader is confident he has enough back up to succeed, he just needs to get rid of Maul and Tyrannous, the ones in his way.

 

 

He startles out of his reverie when the blaring screech of the alarm sounds. Racing back towards the bedroom he finds Obi-Wan gone, the window that overlooks the Coruscant skyline wide open. He flashes over, looking below and knowing Obi-Wan couldn’t have left this way of his own accord. He had to have been taken and that meant that Qui-Gon Jinn had succeeded once again in taking his mate away. With a snarl, he calls his speeder to him and jumps in, starting the engine. He won’t let the Jedi take his love, not again. Not after they had made so much progress. The weight of the ring he had purchased recently is suddenly tangible as the speeder races through the traffic. He needs Obi-Wan, he loves him, he will not allow someone to separate them again. Raising his wrist to his mouth he comms Maul and tells him to meet him at their designated spot. It’s time the Jedi got a taste of how far the Sith have really come and for his plan to commence. 

 

 

Obi-Wan awakens on a familiar bed, breathing in a scent he hasn’t smelled in what feels like forever. His eyes drift open to reveal the bland walls of his room in the temple. For seconds, fear grips him heavily, eyes screwing shut again as anxiety bubbles over. Anakin, his soul seems to cry, crystal tears slipping down his cheeks. He feels as if half of him is missing, half of who he is waiting back at the apartment with his Sith soulmate. Shame fills him for feeling such a thing. He is a Jedi, he is home, and yet he can’t help but feel that he has been ripped from his home. In fear, his hands snap up, feeling his neck for evidence that what they had was real, that he hadn’t imagined Anakin. Ripping the bandage away, he sinks his shaking fingers into the puncture wounds, hissing in painful relief. Anakin is real, he’s out there, he loves him. The thoughts seem to snap Obi-Wan back to reality, to asses his situation rationally. 

He’s still on Coruscant, he’s in the temple he has spent most of his life. He takes deep breaths, calming the surge of emotions in him, before stepping out of bed and onto familiar floor. He shivers, expecting the heated floors of Anakin’s lavish apartment. He finds he has been changed from the blue robes Anakin had gifted him back to bland tan and brown Jedi robes. He wants to pout, to demand the silky fabric be returned to him but he refrains. Perhaps he had been gone too long, perhaps he had forgotten what it means to be a Jedi. The door opens, revealing the face of his father and he runs to him, wrapping his long pale arms around the taller man’s midsection. Qui-Gon looks down at his trebling son and wonders what Vader did to his boy. The father wraps secure arms around the sobbing son and Qui-Gon shushes the boy, running his fingers through his ginger hair. 

“Hello, young one.” Qui-Gon says, fondness overtaking his tone. The boy sniffs, taking in the scent and sounds of his father. Obi-Wan knows this won’t last, knows by now that Vader will come for him. He pities whoever stands in his mate’s way, he hopes it won’t be Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan finds comfort cuddled there, knowing he misses Anakin, knowing he missed the Jedi, he doesn’t know what’s going on inside his mind. The Jedi are his home but he loves… Shock and horror stop that thought. He loves Anakin? Vader? Impossible. Yet, here he is hoping that Anakin is real, that he’ll come for him. Confused tears continue to fall and he knows that he has lost, that the Sith has won him over in the end. He grips tighter and hopes that Qui-Gon doesn’t feel his self-loathing, fear, and love. 

 

 

Qui-Gon Jinn has seen Obi-Wan Kenobi like this before. Has witnessed the effects of taking the boy away from his SIth mate. He watches the pain and confusion rip through the young man as he realizes that without his permission or knowledge Vader had divided his loyalties between himself and the Jedi. Kenobi lies a divided mess against his chest and Qui-Gon wants to run the Sith through with his lightsaber as slow as possible. Jedi are dying left and right now, the Sith emerging after Kenobi’s kidnapping from their retreat on Naboo. Qui-Gon knows it was somewhat of a safety thing, Vader getting his mate out of dodge before Jedi started dying, but Qui-Gon finds he can’t be grateful. The Sith are evil, they think of nothing but themselves. If Vader meant to save Obi-Wan, and perhaps he did, it was to protect himself not save Obi-Wan. He pulls the young man closer and rubs his back, soothing the sobbing hiccups and the tension in his back.

“I’ve got you, Obi-Wan. No one is going to hurt you now…” How Qui-Gon wishes that were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Chapter 3 is up! Because this is a Halloween fic, I'm trying to finish it as close to within the month as I can and as such I'm taking a break from no light, no light. Anyway, thanks for reading! You guys are the reason I keep this up and do what I do so thank you all for being absolutely wonderful! If you guys like this fic, check out the one I just recently finished, Darth Vader's Love featuring Vader returning to the light for his lovely children and of course Obi-Wan. Also my WIP no light, no light is about padme and obi-wan being captured by emperor vader so if you guys like that stuff then check it out, it'll be updated soon! Thanks again and let me know what you all thought of this chapter!
> 
> With love always,  
> SK


	4. The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anakin's plan and obiwan's heart break

“Is he worth it, Vader? This charge you’ve decided to start a war for?” Maul asks next to him, cloaks billowing behind them as they look over the Jedi temple. They are black spots on the pristine sky, golden eyes glowing in the light. The sun is setting on the time of the Jedi and on Coruscant, a deep red shading the air around them. 

“Quite,” he snarls. The zabrak stiffens but bows slightly towards his Master. Vader looks at him with demanding eyes and Maul looks ahead toward the horizon, not backing down but still not standing up. Sidious may have sired Vader, but Maul was all his, loyal and obedient to him. Too bad he would more than likely perish if Vader’s plan goes accordingly. He lifts his comm in the air and calls the one he’s been waiting on for decades.

“Hello, Master.” A female voice purrs and Vader smiles, dismissing Maul with a wave of his hand. The zabrak nods and jumps from their perch, leaving Vader alone. 

“Ahsoka, are you ready and in position?” He can practically hear the eye roll the girl is giving him, but she maintains formality over the comm. 

“Yes, Master.” He smirks, looking towards the temple with dark eyes. His Obi-Wan is somewhere in there, somewhere among the monks. He ends the call with his apprentice and comms Commander Cody, a man he should have no contact with but thanks to his Master, is completely reachable.

“My Lord,” the Commander greets him. The war rages on behind him and Anakin smirks before uttering the words that will ensure Obi-Wan to him for eternity. 

“Execute Order 66.” The world falls to chaos around him. 

 

 

Explosions rack the temple as the troopers enter, taking down Jedi after Jedi. Obi-Wan picks up the pace behind Qui-Gon as he stalks toward the hangar bay. They have to leave if they want to survive, of this they are both absolutely sure. The ground shakes as they walk forward, Qui-Gon refusing to look around or behind, knowing if he does rage and sorrow may overtake him. He needs to get Obi-Wan out of here, needs the boy to be safe above all else before he tries to save anyone. Mace Windu races down a corridor, meeting them right before the corridor. He sees the look in Qui-Gon’s eyes and nods, forgiving his friend’s attachment. Obi-Wan, a padawan, will never survive a slaughter on this level. For months they have fought side by side with the clones, allowing them to study their movements, their tactics, all for it to go down in a blazing fire. 

“Get Padawan Kenobi on a ship and come back, we need all the skill we can get if we are to salvage any of what we hold dear.” Mace orders and Qui-Gon gives a curt nod before racing off down the corridor, toward the explosions and blaster fire. Qui-Gon watches his bet friend disappear and turns, dragging his padawan at a new, hurried pace. There was no time for goodbyes just then and Qui-Gon knows he has to make it through this, he and Mace have been through too much to part as such. 

They are about to reach the hangar bay when they run into a man cloaked completely in black. Obi-Wan gasps, holding in a breath in anticipation. The cloaked figure moves his hand to his side, pulling out and igniting a blood red lightsaber. instantly, Qui-Gon shoves Obi-Wan behind him, green plasma shooting out to defend the boy. The creature removes it’s hood, revealing red and black and horns. The breath Obi-Wan has been holding is released. It’s not Ani, thank the force it’s not Ani, Obi-Wan thinks. 

He’s startled when they attack each other, quickly moving away from Obi-Wan as Qui-Gon drives the fight. In his relief, Obi-Wan has forgotten his duty and so he races ahead, his lightsaber at his side. He finally catches them as they’re about to reach the hangar bay and joins the fight, the creature avoiding him and focusing on his master. Obi-Wan takes swift advantage, striking at the creature with harsh blows. Finally, the creature responds, force shoving Obi-Wan out of the hangar before closing the door and locking it. 

“No! Qui-Gon!” Obi-Wan shouts and furiously pounds on the door. He leans his forehead against it, breathing deeply before an idea strikes. Turning, he uses his lightsaber to bash the controls and cuts through the door, jamming it open. 

The door is open to reveal the creature and his master fighting furiously. Just as he takes a step inside he watches as the red blade disappears inside of his master. 

“NO!” He shouts as fury overtakes him. His movements are fast, anger driven, as he runs towards the thing at full speed, lightsaber poised at his side. Throwing himself into battle, he furiously blows the creature to the very edge, hoping to drive him off and into the void below.

“You know, Vader really wanted you spared, but I’m not sure I can allow that,” the creature snarls and Obi-Wan resists the hurt, the betrayal, the literal shattering of his heart as the creature strikes high. Too focused on that, Obi-Wan misses the force push and he flies over the edge, catching a ledge with his right hand, the lightsaber falling down into the depths of Coruscant. The creature stares down at him, laughing cruelly and Obi-Wan is reminded of who exactly the creature must be.

“Sith,” he snarls and the creature winks at him. Using his anger, he vaults over the edge, calling Qui-Gon’s fallen lightsaber into his hand. The green plasma looks odd in the hand of Padawan Kenobi, the green so different then his usual blue. The creature spins once in utter shock before Obi-Wan thrusts the green blade across him, finding satisfaction as the creature’s eyes fade and the horrified gasp of breath he takes.

He rushes over to Qui-Gon, only to find the man trying with all of his might for breath. 

“Qui-Gon, can you-can you hear me,” he hiccups, tears falling down his face. 

“Obi-Wan… My lovely Obi-Wan… I am so proud of you, I love you…” The man says. His blue eyes meet Obi-Wan’s, the true emotion and love so clear in them before the shallow breathing stops and the man relaxes, looking calmer than Obi-Wan has seen him in months. There is silence for a couple of weighted seconds before reality crashes down around the young man. His father lies dead in front of him, his soulmate orchestrated his death, Jedi are falling around him in terrifying numbers, and the air stinks of Sith. Obi-Wan takes a breath before doing the only thing he can muster from within him. 

“QUI-GON, NO!” He screams. He can hear the troopers coming, but he pays them no mind, gathering his father into his lap and holding him close. There is no breath, nothing for him to save or hold on hope for. Obi-Wan mourns. 

 

 

Vader walks out of the Chancellor’s office, content in his victory. There’s blood all over his face as he puts on the Sith Amulet, taking his rightful place as the head Sith, the most powerful being in the galaxy. A cruel smirk takes over his face as the red guards bow to him and he salutes the senators he passes. He is not Chancellor, he is Emperor, and he will declare it in due time, after he picks up a certain boy from the ruins of the Jedi Temple. 

“My Lord,” a trooper greets, falling in line with the Emperor as he waltzes through the senate building toward the hangar bay. 

“Captain Rex,” Vader nods to the clone and The Captain bows his head a tad, helmet masking the expression at his leader. 

“Padawan Kenobi has been apprehended Sir, he awaits you arrival at the temple.” Vader smiles, a genuine thing, full of cheer. He knows his love will be angry but he can’t wait to see him again, to tell him he can have it all now. 

“Take me to him, Captain.” There’s a nod from the soldier before they’re off.

 

 

“Obi… Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan can you hear me?” Finally the young Jedi comes to from his induced sleep, the ones the troopers had forced on him when they found him sobbing over the dead body of his father. The clones feel sorrow for him, feel sorrow for the only Jedi left in the whole galaxy as they stun him. He put up no restraint, just lifted his hands above his head, lightsaber left on the floor by his side and allows himself to be stunned before put under. Commander Cody held him personally until Vader got there, all smirks and confidence as he took the unconscious former Jedi into his arms and carried him away. Commander Cody and Captain Rex had put their heads down in respect for the heroes they were forced to kill, for the monsters they were made to serve. 

“What?” Obi-Wan asks as he sits up, noticing he is back in the apartment he spent months in with Vader, falling in love… No! The events that happened prior to his awakening startle him back into the present and he launches from the bed onto the floor. Vader, who had been standing above him, cocks an eyebrow at him before sighing and settling onto the bed, face a foot away from Obi-Wan’s. The young man says nothing to his relic of a soulmate, stares at him with blank eyes and scoots a little further away before bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. 

“Listen, Dear One, I know you’re upset-“ Obi-Wan chuckles at first before falling into helpless giggles. The Sith looks alarmed before Obi-Wan starts to sob.

“Upset,” he sobs out, “Anakin, you’ve killed my entire family! My f-father!” Tears poor endlessly and the Sith just hardens as he watches his soulmate fall apart.  
“I did what I had to do so that we could be together!” Obi-Wan strikes him, slapping the Sith right in his face. Vader whips his head around snarling and launches from the bed at his soulmate, pinning him to the floor. 

“Enough, Imp,” Vader hisses, “I’ve missed you, haven’t you missed me?” Obi-Wan just struggles as Vader shushes him.

“Don’t you see, Love? No one can take you from me now, no one can come in between us. I rule everything now and you can rule it all with me.” Obi-Wan just shakes underneath the weight of the Sith. Anakin leans down and inhales the smell of his mate. 

“Stop,” is all Obi-Wan manages and Anakin tenses. 

“This is unacceptable. Everything I’ve done, everything I plan to do, is for you. Because I love you.” The Sith states and he lunges forward, sinking his fangs into Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan’s eyes widen as he is drained. 

“Anakin, no…” He trails off and he grows weaker and weaker. Eventually, Anakin stops and climbs off of his mate, leaving him on the heated floor. Obi-Wan feels like an idiot for ever wishing for them, for ever wishing for Anakin. Clearly, the Sith loves no one other than himself. The door to the apartment opens and he hears voices coming closer and closer. He’s laying there when the guards come in.

“Have him taken to the Imperial Palace. I was going to warm him up to the idea, but now I’m not sure he deserves it.” Commander Cody and Captain Rex look at the broken boy they used to serve and lift him, silently apologizing for what has become of him. Obi-Wan doesn’t put of a fight, doesn’t even speak and whether it’s from the weakening due to blood loss or the destruction of his heart, Obi-Wan is sure of one thing only; that the only company he wishes for right now is death’s itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update guys! Another chapter closer to the end of this crazy ride! Thanks for continuing to support me and the story, I hope you like where I've taken it! Since this fic is shorter and I'm trying to finish by Halloween, I've planned a couple of one shots based in this universe that'll be more specific on the relationship of Obi-Wan and Anakin and how they met and developed. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	5. The Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH

“What are you doing with him?” Ahsoka questions her master who just stares off at the Coruscant skyline.

“What I do with my mate is none of your business, Snips.” Is the blunt answer she receives and she does not push further, instead promising to visit the captive the next morning to see how he is for herself. Vader stiffens as he catches the thought but he says nothing. He and Obi-Wan had been frosty towards each other since he rose to power weeks ago and he was on edge when it came to his mate.

“Don’t push me, Little One. You know how important he is to me. Go hunt.” He waves a hand, compelling his apprentice to listen and leave him be. She freezes for a brief second before the compulsion takes hold and she bows before scampering off to terrorize the locals. Vader stares off for a little while longer before returning to his chambers in the palace.

He finds Obi-Wan draped in long black robes, looking regal and beautiful. The man lounges on a couch, book in hand. The younger man looks up and lifts an eyebrow at his mate before returning to his book. Anakin sighs and sits down next to him before placing his had into Obi-Wan’s lap and throwing his legs over the edge. Blue eyes peer down at his yellow, narrowed and twitching a little bit as his mate tenses. Eventually, Obi-Wan deflates, heaving a deep sigh. Sitting like this, with Anakin at his mercy, draped in black and lounging like he is a god… All Anakin can picture is how glorious he would look with golden eyes instead of blue. The thought surprises the Sith. He had always assumed Obi-Wan would turn but he hadn’t really thought about it, too concerned with getting the young man with him for good. Toned muscle but oh soft human skin brush Anakin’s cheek as Obi-Wan moves the turn the page in the book.

“Obi-Wan?” He asks hesitantly, finding the accusatory glare of his mate almost too much. 

“Yes, Anakin?” At least he’d moved on from Vader, which he had been greeting Anakin with since he picked him up from their old apartment. 

“Are you feeling any better about… Us?” Anakin asks shyly and his mate scoffs, turning his nose up at his mate, at the Emperor. He doesn’t respond, instead leaving Anakin’s question unanswered. Familiar anger bubbles within the Sith’s chest and he stiffens, knowing he needs to leave if Obi-Wan is to be safe. Slowly he stands, stiffly walking out of the chambers, hands stinging with the need to choke something and teeth aching with the need to curb his mate’s disrespect. 

 

 

Anakin knows he needs to claim Obi-Wan as fully his and turn him. He can feel the savage need swallowing him slowly, the need for power, for submission. He tries to control himself but the longer Obi-Wan keeps up his insolence, the more it eats away at the self control he has built over the years. The Sith are passionate creatures and the longer he restricts those passions the more it will hurt him in the long run. Obviously, an Emperor that intends to rule forever needs to keep his game up. That’s why as he sits on his ornate throne and watches over his kingdom on the screen lowered in front of him he creates another plan. Obi-Wan and his beautiful blue eyes are in for an upgrade. 

 

 

Yoda sits alone in his hut on Dagobah, the force singing around him as fireflies provide him little, momentary lights as he moves around. He’d just arrived a day ago, two standard weeks since the fall of the Jedi temple and the death of his fellow Jedi. The deaths of Mace Windu and Qui-Gon Jinn. He bows his head for a second, afraid and alone before he regains his peace and moves forward toward his cot. The force is practically alive on Dagobah, whispering taunts of pain and misery to the worn Jedi Master. His knees feel weak as he reaches his cot and flops down on it. Undignified, emotional, Jedi Master Yoda has become the very thing he has always preached against. The deaths of the Jedi remain unhonored, many of their bodies scattering the floor of the old temple, bodies upon bloody bodies. He doesn’t notice he’s shaking until the fireflies flee from the force’s vibrations. Yoda forcibly calms himself into a meditative stance, not being able to sleep out of slight fear of what will appear once he closes his eyes and knowing he must recenter himself. He feels out of it, lost, even after nine hundred years of long life. 

His meditation is interrupted by a brush against his presence and he opens his eyes to find the hut bathed in soft blue light, two familiar forms standing in front of him.

“Qui-Gon, Mace, is that you?” Yoda asks the figures who are standing next to each other so closely their shoulders brush.

“Hello, Master,” Qui-Gon greets, warm smiles on both of their faces. Yoda struggles seeing them, knowing that they are happy is euphoric, but to know that they are truly dead sends unspeakable pain through him. Having watched many friends and fellow Jedi die before, Yoda thought he had grown desensitized but now he knows, that could never be the case.

“Tell me, how are you-?” Yoda asks and their smiles widen as they sit down on either side of him on the floor. 

“We are here because of training I received on a planet in the Outer Rim. Training I will gift to you. But we must talk of more important matters, we must talk of fate.” And there the old masters sit and speak of a girl who will save the universe someday…

 

 

Obi-Wan gasps in surprise as he’s pulled awake by breath on his neck. He reflexively tries to sit up only to find himself chained to the wall. He pulls against the restraints like a bat out of hell, desperately pulling and yelling out in frustration. Whoever’s weight was pressed him backs away and Obi-Wan finally realizes that the lighting in the room is incredibly dark. 

“Anakin?” He asks and he hears a soft chuckle from his mate, the man whose weight was clearly pressed against him.

“Hello, Darling,” the Sith purrs, golden eyes sparking with the eternal fires of hell. Obi-Wan pulls again against the restraints, too aware that he can no where and is completely at the mercy of his mate. His blue eyes are full of fear and his heart rate is so fast he swears he may have a heart attack. The Sith purrs at the sound of fresh blood pumping through his mate’s veins, priming him for the change that will make Obi-Wan his forever.

“Anakin, what is this?” Obi-Wan asks, a pleading tone coating his words. The Sith laughs now, reminding Obi-Wan of when he first met the Sith all those months ago. Ani… His Ani… Why is he doing this to him? Why has he treated him this way? He remembers the months they spent together, the garden and the dinners… Now, he knows Anakin has harmed him with no chance for repair. Tears fall and he feels a cold finger trail his cheek, taking the tear in stride and Obi-Wan watches the Sith place the tear soaked finger into his mouth.

“You taste divine, My Love.” Obi-Wan flinches, body smacking back against the stone wall of wherever they are. There is a golden throne in the center of the room and Obi-Wan’s eyes are drawn to it, the gold bright but not as bright as the eyes of the Sith. He finds it less daunting. 

“Where are we?” Again Anakin does not answer his question, moving around the room slowly, stalking his immovable prey. Obi-Wan’s eyes follow him, Anakin making constant eye contact, the blue and gold meeting in a battle of the wills, a battle of the needs. Obi-Wan’s to be free and Anakin’s to chain the younger man to him and never let him go. 

“Worry not, Dearest, we should not be bothered for some time now. I’ve cleared out this room and had my Imperial throne moved here. When your tired of your current predicament only say the word and the throne will be yours.” Reality shocks Obi-Wan, his legs aching from their position, arms shouting in pain. The ache resonates through his head, sending sharp pains to his left temple. He struggles to hold it in, to use his Jedi training. Jedi. The Jedi are dead. He is a Jedi no longer. It is this realization that propels him into the waiting arms of his lover, his soulmate. 

“Please.” No further deliberation, no further pleading. Anakin smiles brightly before cutting Obi-Wan down from his chains. The young man’s wrists scream in agony, his face flushed from embarrassment. The Sith scoops Obi-Wan into his arms before draping him over the throne. In this moment, Obi-Wan is aware that he has conceded victory. He belongs to the man with the eyes of molten gold. The man who rules the universe. The man who will never die. He takes the man’s hand, his eyes slipping closed. 

“You will be happier. You must know by now what I plan for you.” Anakin claims, looking at the soft lines of Obi-Wan’s soft human skin, the plumpness to his lips, the blush of red from his exertion. Human, but not for long.

“I assumed.” The words tumble from chapped, torn lips. Obi-Wan’s eyes remain closed, overcome with an exhaustion he doesn’t quite understand. He wonders how long Anakin had him drugged and chained for before he woke up. Anakin smiles.

“Good, then I see no reason to delay.” Obi-Wan stiffens, aching body tightening as Anakin slips his fangs past unresistant skin. Obi-Wan lays there, body draped over the throne and he puts up no fight, completely giving himself over to the demon who has corrupted his heart. When he feels his body slump, heart rate dropping, brain activity slowing, he twitches, arms flying up to the arms of his mate, hoping to shove him off. He doesn’t have the strength to however, his last breaths pumping out of his lungs before the world goes black. 

 

 

Anakin cuts his wrist, dripping his blood past the parted lips of his lover. He hears the blood sluggishly move down Obi-Wan’s throat, waiting for it to hit his stomach and start the chain reaction. Time slows and Anakin has a brief panic, no matter how many he’s changed over his lifetime. The stopping of Obi-Wan Kenobi’s heart is the scariest thing that’s ever happened to him. His breath stops when Obi-Wan starts to twitch furiously, the change wracking his body. He hears every part of it, the hardening of bones and the strengthening of muscles. His mate’s brain activity has returned and his skin is paling to a whiter shade, no longer the creamy color with the red blush. Anakin waits patiently until he hears the telltale intake of breath and he allows the smile to grow on his face again. It worked. 

 

 

Obi-Wan gasps in quickly, his lungs burning and his body-his body is no longer aching. In fact, his body feels perfect, like he could run miles and miles and never have to stop. When the fire in his lungs gets to be too much he feels a glass pressed to his lips. He drinks the water greedily, it feels like everything he’s ever needed, everything he’s ever wanted. Finally, he opens his eyes and greets his future. He hears Anakin continue to breathe before he does so, not quite sure how he knew he wasn’t breathing in the first place. He looks up at his mate who is smiling down at him like he hung the moon.

“Oh Obi-Wan, you are so beautiful,” Anakin whispers, some thickness appearing in his throat. The force gifted him with such a beautiful mate, both mortal and immortal. Gold meets gold for the first time, sparks flying between them and they both pause. The attraction, the pull, is magnetic, the two men meeting as they close their mouths in a fierce kiss, Anakin straddling Obi-Wan quickly across the throne. The glass of water spills, covering them in thick liquid. Obi-Wan’s eyes shoot open to find that the water he had so greedily needed, that now covers him and his lover, was never water at all. Anakin moves backward to investigate the spill. Red splatters their clothing and skin, speckling the golden throne they sit on. Obi-Wan lets out an animalistic growl, pulling Anakin back down. He feels insatiable, needing more and more. Their hands move inhumanly fast, gripping and groping each other sensually. 

When they finish Obi-Wan is laying in Anakin’s lap on the throne, both not breathing heavily and sure that they could continue forever if they didn’t have other duties. Anakin pulls Obi-Wan further into his arms, smelling the metallic goodness that is the blood that covers them. Finally, Obi-Wan feels the savage need for his mate that Anakin has always felt for him. Anakin kisses his hair before shifting him so he can stand.

“Obi-Wan, will you be mine? Love me and rule by my side forever?” Perhaps it is the drastic change in his mate that has him nodding. Perhaps it is the glint in his golden eyes, the possessive claim he has over his mate now. Perhaps it is because he has been dragged into the dark and there is nothing left for him in the light. It doesn’t matter, he takes a deep breath and reaches for Anakin’s hand. Sealing his fate forever as Emperor of the galaxy with his Sith mate. Anakin’s smile is brighter than he’s ever seen it and Obi-Wan smiles back.

“Oh and Obi-Wan?”

“Yes, Anakin?”

“Will you marry me?” Obi-Wan laughs breathlessly, pulling his mate down for another kiss. It isn’t something that even remotely resembles forgiveness, but they have eternity to figure it out.


	6. The Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end... for now.

300 Hundred Years Later

 

The Empire stands still, a government that has lasted the test of time, both Emperors remaining along with it. Rebellions rise and then they fall, but Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker remain. The Emperors remain the picture of youth and power, citizens of the Empire long ago learning that no matter what they are, they are impossible to defeat in battle. The Emperors find themselves on Coruscant a lot of the time, but it is no secret that they are both very fond of Naboo, often retreating there on vacation. That is, until, Naboo got a Queen who was very fond of the concept of democracy.

“Anakin, you can’t kill her! She is an elected official and those people adore her! It will inspire mutiny!” Obi-Wan chases his lover down a corridor in the imperial palace and ignores the questioning looks they receive from the workers. 

“She praises democracy! The Jedi! Talks about the Old Republic as if it were the most amazing thing to ever grace the galaxy!” Obi-Wan huffs out a sigh and falls into step with his husband easily. 

“She is an idealist and by far not the first we’ve encountered. What is it about her that makes you so angry?” Anakin stops, sharp golden eyes snap to those of his mate and he glares for a moment before turning away and continuing down the corridor. 

“I don’t know! There’s just something about her! Can’t you feel it?” To be completely honest, Obi-Wan had felt that something far more sinister for them lurks behind the Queen, but he remains the voice of reason. They have no proof, and he refuses to be the kind of ruler that does so unjustly. 

“I must admit that there is something there that is… unusual. Why don’t you send Ahsoka to investigate instead of killing her on unfounded feelings,” Obi-Wan tries and sighs in relief when Anakin considers it before giving his mate a sharp nod.

“We’ll do things your way this time, My Love,” Anakin replies and Obi-Wan grins fondly. Anakin always does things Obi-Wan’s way these days. The sky is red, a result of a chemical imbalance Anakin wanted so that they could constantly be at peace, be welcome to go out and enjoy their kingdom.

Obi-Wan often embarks on charity missions, providing aid to those planets that struggle with drought and illness, fighting drug cartels and crime lords. Emperor Kenobi, Obi-Wan Skywalker, is a hero even now, long after he was supposed to die. Many rebellions are founded because of his husband, Emperor Skywalker, because of the harshness he is known for but many argue that with Kenobi there to even it out, nothing can be that bad. 

“Perfect! I’ll settle a meeting time with Queen Amidala.” Obi-Wan turns and saunters away before Anakin can protest, even though he clearly hears the sharp intake of breath. 

“Obi-Wan!” He hears Anakin call and he smiles as he purposely ignores him. It’s nice having someone to love for eternity, even if that person sucks sometimes. 

 

 

“Master Kenobi,” the Queen greets, shocking him to his core. It had been over two centuries since anyone had referred to him in such a way. Since the destruction of the Jedi… He refuses to allow himself to flinch, instead hardening his grin and grasping the Queen’s hand, bringing it to his lips.

“Queen Amidala, it is such a pleasure to meet you.” Her smile is rueful and Obi-Wan is so glad Anakin isn’t here for this, his temper would’ve already snapped. 

“I’m sure.” There are gasps from others in the room, astonished that the Queen is openly being rue to the kindest man to ever grace the galaxy. 

“Now, now, Darling, there is no need to be rude. I’m here to listen to your grievances and respond as best I can.” The Emperor smiles kindly, but his eyes say that he will do what must be done. The Queen, a negotiator in her own right, recognizes she is outmatched. Obi-Wan takes the folder the Queen has ben stonily holding in her hands since she arrived and begins to read what she wishes to be changed. 

“Master Kenobi,” she interrupts, noting his stiffening and stony expression before he fixes it. Interesting. 

“Yes, Your Highness?” There is only kind formality, even as Queen Amidala witnesses the grief and pain wrack his body, gold eyes staring at her. 

“How could you ever forgive him?” The world crashes, leaving only the two of them. Obi-Wan signals for everyone else to leave and his angry eyes focus on her. She is no coward, but even she leans further back, not used to the anger on the man’s face. 

“Forgive who, Padmé?” Ah, so he had done his research. Since she refused to call him by his title he had stopped using hers. They weren’t anywhere near friends and yet something about it felt right.

“Your tyrant of a husband.” Obi-Wan flinches, but otherwise looks at her with calm eyes again, all anger dissolved in the force.

“You’ll find that I haven’t for somethings, that I’ll never be able to. That being said-and I’m not sure how you know any of this-I love him. I love him so much, despite everything he has done to me and I’ve had plenty of time to mourn and move on. It doesn’t fix anything, but to hate him makes me just bad as him. I think I’ve proven I don’t want to be that.” Completely calm. Obi-Wan stays because he loves the monster and it is easier to tame the monster from the inside then from the outside. Padmé bows her head, respect earned. She may not like the Empire, but she can trust Emperor Kenobi to be reasonable and help her. Of that she is completely sure. They talk for another hour, Padmé very surprised to find she likes the man quite a bit. Perhaps there is friendship there. She smiles at him when she leaves, bringing him in for a hug. His smile is warm as he sees her off.

“Goodbye, Padmé, may the force grant us another meeting!” He turns as the ship rises and returns inside to find Ahsoka waiting for him.

“Well… Anything?” Ahsoka shares all of her findings on Padmé Naberrie, Queen Amidala of Naboo. Obi-Wan nods absently, listening with intense attention. He hums as she finishes, nodding and placing a small kiss to her cheek as he passes, walking down the corridor deep in thought. 

 

 

“Well, I solved your problem.” Obi-Wan finds Anakin posed over a body, mouth covered in blood and Obi-Wan’s eyes shine brighter with hunger and desire.

“The Nabooian revolt?” His husband inquires, shoving the body away from himself. Two more people struggle against chains on the wall and Obi-Wan eyes one, moving towards them slowly. He can feel Anakin’s eyes on him and he smirks openly, more than happy with his mate’s apparent arousal when he hunts. 

“Mhm…” He drawls, sniffing at the skin of his next victim. The victim’s limbs kick out in fear as far as the chains will allow but Obi-Wan stills them with a glare. The golden eyes unnerve the victims always, giving Obi-Wan the sick joy of hunting and subduing prey. He hears Anakin growl behind him and sighs before removing his head from the victim’s neck. 

“The Queen will no longer be a problem, I charmed her. You might even like this one, Darling, she has fire.” Anakin moves behind him, grabbing his hips and practically purring with contentment. Obi-Wan leans back into his arms before yanking him forward with him as he sinks his fangs into the victim’s neck. He drinks deeply and savagely, slurping down in deep gulps and allowing it to make a mess. Anakin giggles in delight licking the splatters that land on Obi-Wan’s face and neck in his reach. Obi-Wan wishes they could be like this more often, free and uncaring and in love. He wishes he didn’t have to rule an Empire anymore. The thoughts shock him, coming from seemingly out of nowhere, but Obi-Wan knows he’s been unsettled for a couple decades, wanting to give it up. 

“You’re so dirty, Love,” Anakin smiles before biting into his mate’s shoulder. Obi-Wan pulls out of the victim’s neck, allowing the body to slump in it’s chains. The servants will handle that later, Obi-Wan pulls Anakin to his front, hopping up and wrapping his legs around the man’s waist before attacking his lips with his own. They swallow each other in the room before returning to their duties. 

 

 

Later, Obi-Wan finds Anakin in their room, getting ready for their rest. Anakin smiles at him when he enters and as they settle in to bed together, Obi-Wan places a small peck on the other man’s lips. Anakin leans in searching for more, but Obi-Wan moves back, wanting to have a serious conversation. The look on his face must give him away to his husband, because Anakin’s eyebrows furrow and he looks up in confusion.

“Obi-Wan?” He asks, concern seeping into his tone. Obi-Wan shushes him.

“Don’t get angry or make any assumptions, okay? I just want you to listen to me.” He waits for the nod from Anakin before he continues. 

“I don’t want to be Emperor anymore.” He hears the sharp intake of breath, watches the anger spread over Anakin’s face, and suddenly it disappears and he looks at Obi-Wan, signaling for him to continue. 

“It’s just that… We’ve been doing this for three hundred years and I never got the chance to live with you. To just be your husband and love you. I want to run with you and hunt and fuck and love and celebrate and-“ He’s cut off, Anakin’s lips on his. After a couple moments Anakin breaks away and smiles widely at him.

“I would love that, but we can hardly just leave.” Anakin says and Obi-Wan smiles knowingly. Slowly, Anakin registers what it means and narrows his eyes.

“Not-“

“Oh yes, Darling, that’s exactly what I’m thinking.” Anakin scowls in response but says nothing else. He got his power out of his system, he’s ready to retire and love his Obi-Wan for the rest of eternity. 

 

 

The holonet goes crazy with the news that after three hundred years the Emperors are ready to step down. The galaxy whispers of what this means, of who will replace them and maintain order but Obi-Wan pays them no mind, he’s confident he found a proper replacement. Queen Amidala stands inside of his office, getting ready for her coronation as Empress Amidala. Ahsoka has offered to be her loyal bodyguard, loyal and happy for the two men she thinks of as her fathers. Obi-Wan kisses her forehead before entering, sure that the future Empress is decent. She looks at him with teary eyes.

“Are you ready?” He asks and Padmé looks up in excited surprise.

“No! I mean yes, I mean- Oh you know what I mean!” They laugh and she smiles, trying to hide the jitters.

“Do not worry, Padmé, I am confidant in your ability to rule justly and kindly. You won’t let your people down, nor will you let yourself down.” She smiles gratefully, pulling the former Emperor Kenobi into her arms.

“Enjoy Naboo, Obi-Wan, I am so thankful for your belief in both me and the greater good.” He kisses her cheek before taking his leave, walking out and to the hangar bay where Anakin waits patiently for him.

 

 

He walks into the hangar and onto their ship, finding his husband in the cockpit. 

“Are you ready for the rest of forever, Love?” Anakin asks and Obi-Wan chuckles. 

“I’m ready for anything if I’m with you.” He places a kiss to Anakin’s cheek as they race towards the stars, excited to start the new chapter of their eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed my short halloween fic! Everyone have fun and be safe!


End file.
